Mimi Finds out the Truth
by Animexprincess
Summary: This is a Izzy/Mimi fic with a little Taiora and Takari it is my first fic hope you enjoy


__

Mimi Finds out the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon it belongs to Bandai nor the characters just Alex This is my first story so please review flames are welcome just not to harsh

It was a nice summer evening. Mimi and Izzy were having dinner at The Olive Garden. Mimi had just ordered a salad. Izzy was about to order when no other than Alex walked in. Mimi shot Izzy a glare that could kill. They ate in silence for the rest of dinner. 

After they were done eating they met Tai and Sora in the park for a nice walk. Izzy and Mimi walked hand and hand through the park. I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I was just trying to be nice to the new girl. Izzy said lamely. Izzy I know you meant well but DON'T LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS ASSES. Mimi said rather loudly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

(A/n Alex is a cheerleader with blonde hair and she is a prep)

Izzy was walking through the hall to the computer lab when he saw Alex. Izzy walked up too her. Hi Alex Izzy said. Like hi Alex said. Do I like know you from like somewhere? I'm in your reading class I sit in front of you. I see said Alex. Well I like have to go to cheerleading. Just than Mimi came out of math class. Izzy what the hell were you doing checking out that preppy bitch. Izzy I hope you are still going to go on that trip with the rest of the digidestined. Sure I will Izzy said. 

THE WEEKEND OF THE VACATION 

Tai pulled up in his parents' mini van. Ready to go Tai said form inside the van. They arrived at the beach house that they had rented for the weekend. They enter the house to set everything up when they discovered that there were only four rooms. Looks like we will be sharing rooms here Sora said moving closer to Tai. Looks that way said Tai. So who is sleeping with whom T.K asked. Well I'll sleep with Izzy Mimi said. I'll sleep with Kari T.K offered. You touch my sister I will fuck you up little man and your brother isn't here to save you. Tai you'll scare him Sora said. Sorry Tai said. 

It is late at night and the digidestined decided to go clubing. They found a club called BreakAway. As they entered Izzy saw a familiar face. It was Alex. Izzy are you okay Mimi asked. Yeah I'm cool Izzy said. They danced awhile 'til a slow song came on. Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K were all dancing. When Mimi asked Tai where Izzy went he said he went back to the house. Maybe we should go back to I mean Kari is asleep on T.K's lap 

They all went back to camp only to find Izzy and Alex making out on the beach. IZZY! Mimi yelled. Ah Mimi it's not what it looks like. SAVE IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER. YOU SHOULD BE DOING THAT TO ME NOTTO THAT SLUT Mimi said and ran off. Sora followed after Mimi. I hope your happy Izzy. You just lost the only girl who loved you for you Kari said before running in the direction that Sora and Mimi had headed. Tai and T.K just stood there in shock. Maybe I should go Alex said. Yeah I think you should Izzy said. Izzy I think you should go after Mimi Tai said. Your right Tai I shouldn't have even done that in the first place Izzy said as he ran after the girls.

Kari and Sora were sitting on top of a hill talking to Mimi. I hate Izzy. You can't hate him just because he made a mistake Kari said. Yes she can Kari I mean he was making out with that girl Sora said. I know but I actually loved him Mimi said. You really loved him that much Mimi Sora said. I love T.K and you guys don't make a big deal out of it. This is different we all knew you two liked each other. Just then Izzy emerged from the bush behind them. Mimi Izzy said quietly. WHAT DO YOU WANT? She yelled. I came to apologize for what I did. You what Mimi said a little shocked! I came to apologize. Mimi I love you I don't know why I did that if you don't want me back that is okay. Izzy I love you to and I do want you back Mimi said. Izzy moved in closer and they started to kiss lightly at first but then the tongues came into play. They decided to go back to the house and go to sleep. They kissed one more time before Mimi snuggled close to Izzy and both feel into a deep sleep. 

THE END


End file.
